Whisper of the Heart
by inuyasha finatic
Summary: My name is Bella you've probably heard of me there's a book out about me it's called Twilight. Yes i'm that Bellabut what you probably didn't know was that i'm already a vampire and Edward is not my boyfriend, lover, or husband. Whats the true story?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters Stephanie Meyers dose!!!! **

My name is Bella there is a book out about me you've probably heard of it, it's called 'Twilight', yes I'm that Bella but what people probably didn't know is I'm already a vampire and Edward he's my brother not my boyfriend, lover, or husband. Some of the couples in the book are switched around in real life like Rose and Edward are together while Emmett and I are together. I could tell you the truth of the story and how I really became what I am and how Emmett and I came to be together.

I guess I'll start from the beginning. Everything in the book that tells you how I came to be in Forks is correct. So I guess I can start from the first day of school. Oh wait there was one little difference the truck in the book was not the truck Charlie got me. It was actually a white 1995 ford lifted by its previous owner and I called her Betsy. Ok now on to the story.

The alarm went off, great the first day of school this is so not going to be fun I thought to myself stretching as I got up from the bed. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and all that other stuff you do in the bathroom. I quickly got out wrapping a towel around me and sort of ran and tripped back to my room. It was cold out here in Forks so I had a limited number of clothing. I picked out my favorite pair of ripped jeans that have shorts on one side with and attachable leg and a full pant leg on the other side. A white t-shirt with space ships/stars/and plants in metallic blue with orange, red and yellow on it. I put a pair of sock on and slid on my orange skimmer boots. I grabbed my black form fitting knee length coat **(pics on profile) **and headed down the stairs for breakfast. Charlie was already gone so I grabbed some yogurt and ate leaning against the counter. When I was finished I threw away the trash and put the spoon in the sink. Then headed for the door.

When I arrived at school I parked in front of the building with the little sign that said office over the door. I got out and headed inside to pick up my schedule. The woman behind the desk had red hair and was a little heavy set. I smiled and said " Hi I'm here to pick up my schedule." She smiled in response and said lightheartedly " You must be chief Swans daughter Isabella. Here's your schedule and this paper needs to be signed by all your teachers and brought back here at the end of the day and hears a map of the school." She handed me the papers and I turned to leave stopping to say " Its Bella and thank you." Then walked back to my truck.

I headed for the student parking lot and noticed that a lot of students had already arrived but I found a spot next to a decked out lifted jeep that look like it would be fun to take mudding. Thank god that my klutziness didn't affect my awesome driving skills. If I wasn't in a car then I was falling down all the time. That's another difference from the book I love to drive fast and I love cars and having fun in them. I got out of my truck and started toward my first period class.

The classes went by with a blur and I constantly heard the same questions over and over again. I was so tired of it that I just started to pretend like I didn't hear people when they started to ask me questions. Finally thought the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and stepped in line. When I reached the register I had a big bottle of water and a banana in hand.

Mike a guy I met in my first period was motioning me to come sit at his table. I sat down in between Mike and a girl I met before I think her name was…Jessica. I took a sip of water and a bit of banana then turned to survey the cafeteria for any possible exits. I stopped moving when I saw _them_, five of the most beautiful creatures I have ever laid eyes on. They weren't looking anywhere in particular. I turned to Jessica and asked whom they were. She didn't seem to ask whom I was talking about because she turned and said that they were the Cullen's and Hale's. She said, " That's Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosealie, and Emmett pointing to each one as she said their names. Jasper and Rosealie are the Hale's and Edward, Alice, and Emmett are the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them. Alice and Jasper are together and there is this thing between Emmett, Edward and Rosealie I'm not sure which one she's actually going out with. But don't bother with them they don't associate with anyone outside of their little group" obviously she knew from experience.

I turned back for one last look and noticed Edward staring at me with a face that was shocked and irritated. I turned back around to face my table and didn't move till the bell rang stating that lunch was now over. Physics was next on my agenda so I headed for the building with all the science classes in it. When I entered the room I went strait to the teacher and handed him my paper that needed to be signed and he pointed to the only available seat and none other then Edward Cullen was going to be my lab partner. I walked over to the empty seat tripping over air on my way but I eventually made it. When I got to my seat I didn't say anything but I did notice that Edward looking at me with an irritated face and his nose scrunched up like I smelled.

When I lifted a piece of my hair to my nose it smelt like strawberries. When I did this he stifled a laugh. That irritated me so I put my elbow on the lab table and my head in my hand looking away from him. He laughed a little more and said in a calm voice that didn't seem like he had been laughing before " My name is Edward Cullen." I turned look at him and said " Isabella Swan but call me Bella." Then turned to face the other way. "I'm sorry I laughed." He said sincerely. "I was just making sure I didn't smell cause that's what the look on your face seemed to imply but your forgiven, " I said as I turned around to face him again. He couldn't say anything else though because the teacher Mr. Banner told everyone to quite down so he could start the class. The time seemed to zip bye because the next thing I knew the bell had rung and people were getting up to leave. I got up and was about to say goodbye to Edward but he was already gone.

I had P.E. next and was dreading it cause me + gym disaster. When I walked into the gym I found the teacher and told her that I was new. I handed her my slip and she signed it saying I could sit on the bleachers today. I thought I should worn her ahead of time that I was a klutz. When I told her that she said, " Then when you dress out tomorrow you'll be on Emmett's team." She told me to wait until she took attendance and they started playing and she would introduce me. I watched the boys' locker room door when a big guy walked threw the doors. I automatically knew who the Emmett she was talking about was.

She took attendance and called Emmett over to her. " Emmett this is Isabella Swan and she is going to be joining your team tomorrow and she says she's a klutz so I thought she would be perfect for your team since you do most of the work anyways." She said to him as he stood there. " Sure coach no problem she's in good hands!" he said with a big smile on his face. "Well take a few minutes to tell her what we've been doing and what not ok?" she said as she walked off. "Sure." He said still smiling. " Call me Bella," I said to him holding out my hand to shake hands. "Emmett nice to meet ya Bella" he said shaking my hand with surprising gentleness. "Were playing basketball if you haven't noticed, so what do you like to do for fun?" he asked the smile never fading from his face. " I like cars, joking around, reading and yea I noticed." I replied a big smile on my face. " That's awesome what kind of car do you drive?" he asked looking kind of excited. "I drive a truck not a car and it's a white lifted 1995 single cab ford pickup and her name is Betsy" I said cocking my head and putting my hand on my hip. " Nice" was all he could say before the teacher yelled "Time's up!!"

"Well see ya later Bella!" he said as he ran out to the court and I walked over to the bleachers. I watched the game keeping my eye on Emmett the whole time he never seemed to stop smiling. When the whistle blew and everybody went into the locker rooms I got up to go stand bye the doors. Emmett came out of the locker room and headed towards me. The bell rang before he reached me and I turned on my heel and started walking towards the parking lot. Emmett caught up with me and said since we were both going the same way we should walk together. So we did but when we got to the parking lot and I headed for my truck he was still beside me. "You park over here?" I asked pointing in the direction of my truck. He busted out laughing and said " Yep!" How weird was that I thought to myself. I walked to the drivers' side of my truck and looked to see where Emmett had gone when he yelled, "hey neighbor!" I looked up to see that he was sitting in the drivers' seat of the jeep I had parked next to.

I busted out laughing and got into my truck shaking with laughter. It took me a few minutes to get myself under control. I turned on the truck and looked over to see the jeep was gone and so I decided to leave I backed out of my parking space and headed for home. When I got home I headed up the stairs. I did my homework in no time then went downstairs to make dinner. When Charlie got home dinner was ready and so we ate in silence with little conversation except for how was school and stuff like that. I washed the dishes after we were threw and went upstairs to take a shower. The water felt good on my skin when I was finished I put on some sweats and a t-shirt and hoped in bed. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

**I know you don't like authors noted but this one happens to be very important I have just joined the NAVY and will be shipping out in a couple of months for the Great Lakes and BOOTCAMP and as you could probably guess no computers. So in the few months that I have before I leave I will try to:**

**Buy a Laptop(or ask my dad for one as a boot camp graduation present)**

**Try to finish my stories or at least some of them (Try being the key word here people)**

**If I don't finish them write it down in boot camp then type them out and post them in a large bulk when boot camp is over. **

**Now I can't make you any promises but I WILL try my best to get as many chapters written and posted before I leave between my PT training to help me adapt to what the demands for boot camp will be and getting my GED. Thanks for reading and I hope to be able to continue my stories very soon even with this large step in my life and thank you for the support and reviews I love you guys and keep an eye out. **


	3. contest

**AN: Yes I know I hate these as well but I have a very good reason for it I swear. I will be having a contest for my fans on Fanfiction. I will be going to Peru on February 7****th**** for two weeks so I'm not sure I will be able to update but here's the thing the winner of this contest will receive a souvenir from my trip to Peru. I will mail it to the winner but the actual prize will be hand picked by me and you will also be a character in my new and upcoming story that is based in Peru. Yes I know I have a bad habit of not updating for a long period of time but I can only say that when you as busy as me that tend to happen but here is the contest.**

**Write an ending to this. It can be however long or short you wish it to be I will read it all. The deadline is February 6****th****. The girl can be anyone. The man can be anyone. Only your imagination can tell me who they are and what their story is. Do they fall in love? Dose he even acknowledge her existence? Dose the girl find the man frightening? Is she a young girl of 5 or 6? Or is she a girl of 15 or 16? Who is this man or is he a boy also? I don't know you tell me. Good luck!!!!**

_She was a girl of little means, no family, no friends except for the teddy bear she always carried. She wandered the streets searching for a place where she could belong but never finding one until she saw him._


End file.
